


Desert Boy

by unromantic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Coming Out, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)’s Shack, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), bisexual awakening, keith is lowkey a power bottom, recreational alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unromantic/pseuds/unromantic
Summary: Lance has suspected having feelings for Keith for some time now. One night, a bottle of whiskey gets thrown into the mix, and all inhibitions are down.Or, alternatively, in which Keith and Lance get drunk and somewhere between some conversation about sexual orientation, they have sex in Keith’s room.





	Desert Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I even like this or not. I was on the fence about posting this, but I spent all that time writing it, so why not? Enjoy.

When Keith dropped out, Lance visited him periodically. At first, it was just sort of because he felt bad that the kid was living out in the middle of nowhere with nobody but himself for company. Sure, it was awkward at first considering he pretty much put Keith on blast at all times at the Garrison because of their “rivalry,” but eventually Keith began becoming more and more comfortable and less skeptical of Lance’s motives the more frequently he visited. Lance would even go as far to say he and Keith were now friends. He wasn’t sure if Keith considered him a friend in turn or if he was just allowing him to stick around merely to pass time, but regardless, he had taken a liking to the mullet-headed boy he once loathed. If Lance was being really bold, he might even admit he might be developing a small, tiny crush on Keith.

At first Lance was a little put off at the idea. I mean, liking a boy? And Keith, of all boys he could like? But after a few months, he began to accept the warmth in his chest he got when he would step onto Keith’s porch in the late afternoon, knock on his door, and be greeted by Keith in his old, homey shack. Or that whenever Keith talked about something passionately it made his heart absolutely melt. He still didn’t know if it was weird or not or if he was actually even serious about boys, but he acknowledged the logistics of it all.

Keith wasn’t usually the kind of guy to open up about much, there was still so much that Lance didn’t know, but one thing he had eventually opened up about some things, like how painful and confusing it was when his mom abandoned him, or how frustrated and hopeless he felt when he’d heard about what happened to Shiro during the Kerberos mission. Sometimes, hearing how hurt Keith was by everything that had happened made Lance want to envelop him in his arms and just allow Keith to cry and let it all out, stroke his soft hair and whisper to him that everything was gonna be okay, but he always refrained. He didn’t want to scare Keith away with a sudden display of affection like that. 

He thought about Keith a lot when he was alone at night and could let his mind wander without his buddies at the Garrison asking what was on his mind. He never told them about Keith. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Keith or scared of what they’d say, but something about the situation just felt too intimate and personal to share. Part of him just wanted to keep the idea of Keith all to himself, like a delicate secret between himself and the boy who lived out in the desert that he was having a hard time admitting that he was falling for. He cherished the time he spent with Keith and didn’t want anything to ruin it for him, that’s all.

He was headed to Keith’s place right now, in fact. It was past curfew at the Garrison, but Lance had his ways for sneaking past staff in the halls. He always told his roommates that he was seeing some girl whenever they would ask him where he was going at this hour. He wasn’t sure if they necessarily bought his excuse, but they never asked too many questions, which Lance was grateful for. Regardless, he walked off into the humid sunset to see Keith.

He stepped onto Keith’s creaky wooden porch, and pulled open the screen door to knock.

“Keith, buddy, it’s me.”

The door was opened and Lance was welcomed to the sight of Keith in a loose-fitting grey t-shirt and boxers and slightly messy hair with an unopened bottle in his hand.

“Hey, Lance, come in. I’ve got something for us,” he lifted up the hand with the bottle in it to gesture to it “it’ll make things a bit more interesting.” he smirked a little.

Lance stepped inside and was greeted by the golden glow of a lamp in the corner of the room and the unmistakable scent of Keith’s house. It sort of smelled like pine and dirt, but in a good, comforting way. He followed Keith to the well-loved couch in the center of the room. It had holes in it and felt sort of lumpy from how worn out it was, but it was still soft and comfortable as ever, so Lance was in no way complaining.

Once they took and seat and settled in, Keith spoke up again. “It’s whiskey. I got my hands on it while I was out in the city. Thought it would be fun to share with you.”

Lance flushed at Keith’s words. Just knowing that Keith had been thinking about him made his feel all gooey inside. He couldn’t think of a good thing to say in response, so he just nodded and watched Keith untwist the cap. He handed the bottle over to Lance.

“Here, you take the first swig, Lancey-Lance.” Keith said teasingly.

Lance brushed fingers with Keith when he took the bottle. He examined it for a few seconds before throwing his head back to take a drink. He internally cringed at the taste. He wasn’t really much of a hard liquor sort of guy, but he wasn’t gonna let Keith know that. If drinking a bottle of whiskey with Keith was how Keith wanted to spend the night, then so be it. Lance wasn’t about to object to that when Keith had clearly put the slightest bit of thought into tonight. He took another drink before handing it back to Keith.

They rotated like this for a while until Lance could start to feel himself surpassing the buzzed category and entering into drunken territory. Keith was laughing at some story that Lance had told him about an attempt at flirting with some girl during his freshman year at the Garrison that had failed miserably until a thought crossed his mind. Was it weird that he felt his heart flutter a little at the sight of Keith’s smiling, drunk-flushed face? Was it even normal to like another guy like this? Would Keith even accept him? Surely, he would. I mean, Keith was always so chill and laid back about everything and one of the least judgmental people Lance knew, but what if he thought Lance was gross for it? Normally, Lance wouldn’t have dared to even mention what was on his mind, but the whiskey had all but destroyed his inhibitions. 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance interrupted his drunken laughter.

“Yeah, Lance?” Keith replied, still with the remnants of laughter written on his face in the form of a broad smile.

“Is it weird if I like guys? I mean, if you think it is, you don’t have to sugarcoat it. I can handle it.”

The smile on Keith’s face dropped to a more serious, confused look. He looked up at Lance with the utmost sincerity. “No, Lance. Why would that be weird?”

“I don’t know, man,” Lance slurred “feelings are confusing. I think I have feelings for a guy, but I haven’t told anyone yet, including him. I just kind of wanted to keep it to myself, but I still wanted to get it off my chest, I guess. I’m not ashamed, but I feel like it might not be normal.”

“Well, if it’s not normal, then we can both be abnormal together.” Keith replied nonchalantly while taking another sip.

Hold on. Keith wasn’t implying that he liked guys too, was he?

“Let me get this straight, you like guys?” Lance asked, exasperated. Maybe if he was more sober he would have acted less shocked, but he couldn’t keep the pure, utter surprise out of his tone.

“I mean, sure. I don’t necessarily go around proclaiming it to the world, but yeah. Guys are,” he trailed off while looking down at Lance “pretty nice. I hooked up with a handful of guys back at the Garrison. Fun stuff.” Keith shrugged.

“What’s it like?” Lance blurted out.

“What’s what like?”

“You know,” Lance took the bottle from where Keith had rested it between them on the couch and took a drink, “being with a guy. What’s it like?”

“Well,” Keith trailed off with a contemplative look, like his drunk brain was trying to piece together a coherent thought that would give an effective explanation to what he was thinking of, “it feels nice. A lot better than being with a girl, at least for me. Some people like girls and boys, and more power to ‘em if they do, but I think I prefer guys. I was only with a girl once. It was a few years ago, when I was still trying to figure everything out. It wasn’t bad or anything, I just don’t think it’s for me. Being with a girl sort of just feels mediocre, but being with a guy is electric.” Keith laughed a little to himself at that. “It’s so intense. It’s hard to put into words, but, man, does it feel good.”

Lance shouldn’t say it. He knows he shouldn’t say it, but he’s drunk, and Keith just looks and sounds so good right now, okay? With the way his cheeks are pink from intoxication, and the way the lamp is highlighting Keith’s pale skin in all the right places. Keith looks so beautiful. He always does. “Do you think you could,” Lance took another drink to busy himself in between words and brace himself for Keith’s response, “y’know, show me?”

At that, Keith stared at him blank, eyebrows furrowed, like the metaphorical cogs in Keith’s brain were malfunctioning. There was a brief, but awkward, nonetheless, silence between them, and Lance was kinda sorta dying on the inside a bit. God, Lance really screwed up this time.

“Oh god, I cannot believe I just said that. I should probably go. Thank you for tonight, I’m sorry for ruining it.” Lance quickly shot up off the couch and placed the bottle back down, making a beeline for the door.

As he was fumbling with the doorknob, getting ready to get the hell out of the uncomfortable situation he’d put himself in, Keith’s mind finally registered what was going on.

“No, Lance, hey, wait!” Keith got off the couch and sprinted towards where Lance was at the door. He grabbed the wrist of the tan hand that was trying to unlock his door. “Wait, no, don’t go. I’m sorry for the delayed reaction, I just was having trouble processing your words at first, is that really what you want to do?”

Lance grimaced a little at how tense the formerly easy, laid back mood had become, but he still turned around to face Keith. Keith didn’t look mad like he expected him to be, he looked genuinely curious, as if Lance’s request was actually something that was on the table.

“I mean,” Lance sighed, trying to recuperate and play off an embarrassing situation, “yeah. If you’re down, so am I. We don’t have to be weird about it. It can just be casual, if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah.” Keith trailed his hand from Lance’s wrist up his forearm to his biceps. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

Lance nodded in response, and Keith grabbed his hand to lead him back to his bedroom.

Lance had never really been in Keith’s bedroom. Sure, he’d seen glimpses of it, but there was never really much of a need for him to be in here before otherwise. But now that he was in his bedroom, he realized there wasn’t really that much to take in. It was pretty minimalistic. No clothes scattered on the floor, no posters on the wall, no photos next to his bed, just a simple queen sized bed and a nightstand. The only thing that was really distinctly Keith in the room was a dagger sitting on top of the nightstand that was wrapped in a piece of cloth. It sort of made Lance’s chest twist to think that Keith’s room hardly had anything that made it seem like Keith’s own. It must get lonely going to sleep a room without any personal belongings or photos of loved ones to bid you goodnight. But Lance tried not to focus on that too much for now, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Pressing matters like Keith guiding Lance onto his bed and straddling his lap. “So, since you’ve never done this with another guy, you probably shouldn’t start off bottoming. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you with too many foreign sensations at once, but I’ll still take the lead, so you can just lay back and let yourself feel good.” Keith said hotly into his ear.

Lance could feel himself getting hard. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He and Keith were about to have sex. Tonight was too good to be true. He hoped and prayed that he’d still remember in the morning, when he sobered up.

Keith pulled his own shirt over his head, and Lance followed in suit, leaving them both shirtless in Keith’s bed. Keith hummed in approval at Lance’s bare chest and began trailing kisses down from his neck to his pecks down to his belly. Lance was feeling hot all over, teeming with sensation. Keith looked beautiful with his soft lips all over Lance’s body.

“Okay, Lance, I need you to lift your hips, so I can get off your pants and underwear. Think you can do that for me, babe?”

Babe. Dear lord. Keith was really trying to kill him, huh? The pet name was meant to be sexy, but it just made Lance’s heart clench. He lifted his hips up wordlessly and Keith proceeded to unbutton his jeans and pull of his pants and boxers in one fluid motion, exposing Lance’s dick to the humid air. Lance could hardly hold back the moan he made in response.

“Alright, Lance, I’m gonna go down on you, that sound good?” Keith said, looking at Lance reassuringly to make sure Lance wasn’t opposed to anything he was about to do. Lance nodded enthusiastically.

Keith looked at Lance’s dick in front of him. It was tan, just like the rest of his body, hard, and shiny with pre-cum. He was going to enjoy this.

Keith put his lips around the tip and took in a few inches, feeling the weight of Lance on his tongue. He heard Lance whimper above him and took that as a cue to continue. It took a little bit to get his throat to relax enough to take the whole length, but once it did, Keith was all the way down to the base, nosing at the brown hair that was down there. Once he was fully adjusted and confident that he wouldn’t make himself choke, he started bobbing his head up and down on Lance’s length.

At this point, Lance was practically crying out above him. His hands that were gripping the sheets were now in Keith’s messy black hair, guiding his head up and down on his cock. It felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Sure, he’d been with a few girls in the past, but none of them ever gave head this enthusiastically, if ever. The difference between those times and now is that Keith was actually moving in a way that made it seem like he too was enjoying this even though he wasn’t actually receiving anything in return. At the thought, Lance groaned.

Keith kept moving with vigor, occasionally pulling off just enough to lap at Lance’s head to tease, but Lance seemed to like it. Lance’s hands felt good at the base of his head, pulling his hair in sync with Keith’s movements on Lance’s dick. He could feel Lance pulsing in his mouth and the feeling of that made Keith self-satisfied at the knowledge that he was making Lance feel good. He kept on with that for a while, until Lance started bucking erratically into his mouth, so Keith pulled off. 

Lance let out a whine in response to the stimulation stopping. He looked down at Keith with confusion written all over his features.

“Don’t want you to cum yet.” Keith said in a raspy, wrecked voice. “I’m not done with you yet.” Keith grinned wickedly.

 

Lance wanted to protest because, hey, man, what gives, but before he could Keith was moving up his body to straddle his lap again and leaned in for bruising kiss.

Oh, okay, so Keith was kissing him now. Lance could live with that. When he first imagined kissing Keith in his mind, he hadn’t thought the first time would be in such a lewd scenario, but, hey, at least he was kissing Keith at all. It was nice, actually. Pleasant. Keith’s lips were slightly chapped, but not enough for them to feel bad on Lance’s own mouth. Quite the contrary, actually. Keith’s lips were still pretty soft and felt so good. It made Lance’s heart pound in his chest. If he died tonight, right here, right now, he could one hundred percent, without a doubt, die happy.

Keith’s hands slid their way up from Lance’s body to his wrists and pinned them down above Lance’s head. “You sit back and relax. I’m gonna take good care of you, got it?” Keith breathed between kisses.

Lance nodded dumbly. He knew he was doing a lot of nodding dumbly tonight, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Who was he to object when Keith was on top of him and about to make him feel good?

Keith looked satisfied at that. He broke away from Lance to get off the bed and walk across the room to the nightstand. After he opened the top drawer and shifted a few things around, searching, he came back out with a bottle of lube. Keith quickly made work of his belt and zipper and pulled off his pants and boxers.

He made his way back onto the bed with the bottle in hand and returned to his former place on Lance’s lap. He coated three of his fingers with a generous amount of lube and trailed his fingers down towards his entrance. Lance’s face was absolutely on fire with how much blood was rushing to his cheeks at the sight. He could barely contain his excitement.

Keith circled his middle finger around the pucker just to tease Lance a bit and then dipped it inside. He immediately moaned at the intrusion and started pumping the finger in and out in preparation, searching for his sweet spot.

And as for Lance, oh boy, Lance was practically squirming underneath the beautiful boy in his lap. He couldn’t resist any longer, he moved his own hand downward onto his cock and started jacking himself off. Not fast enough to bring himself over the edge, but enough to release some of the pent-up sexual frustration from watching the way Keith’s hips were fucking down on the now two fingers inside of him.

Keith keened at the sight of Lance with his hand wrapped around his cock. From the stimulation of his own fingers and Lance underneath him, it was almost too much. Keith slowed his own pace down a little too, so he wouldn’t be brought to the edge too quickly. 

Allowing himself to just briskly masturbate with Lance for a little bit, he added a third finger. Shortly after said finger was added, he prodded around a bit and finally hit his prostate.

“Fuck.” He panted out, slumping to bury his face into Lance’s shoulder while he fingered himself on top of him.

“You look so beautiful like this Keith.” Lance drunkenly murmured while giving his cock a slight squeeze.

At Lance’s words, Keith retracted his fingers and grabbed the wrist of the hand wrapped around Lance’s dick to shoo it away. Keith repositioned himself on Lance’s thighs so that he was lined up with the head of his cock.

“I’m about to put it in, okay, Lance?” Keith asked, looking Lance in the eye in search of an answer with a hint of desperation on his expression.

“Yes, Keith, please, pl–”

Lance’s begging was interrupted by Keith lowering himself down onto Lance’s shaft. Lance bit his lip to keep himself from letting out an embarrassing moan. After Keith bottomed out, he waited a few seconds and then he spoke.

“Lance, I’m gonna start moving now, yeah? That sound good?”

“God, yes, Keith, please. Please, move.” Lance whimpered.

At the sound of Lance’s pleading, an idea popped into Keith’s head. He grinned darkly.

“Hmm, actually, I don’t know, Lance. I think I might just stay like this for a while.” He tapped his chin in faux contemplation.

If Lance had been a little more sober, he probably would have been embarrassed or maybe even annoyed with Keith for teasingly like that, but he was drunk and eager, and the feeling of Keith’s tight heat around his cock just felt so damn good. Lance couldn’t handle it much longer, so he gave in.

“No, no. Keith, please move. For the love of Christ, Keith, I need you to move.” Lance squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of Keith clenching around him in retaliation, but not giving him what he needed.

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Keith said huskily right into Lance’s neck. “Tell me how bad you need me to move, baby boy, and then maybe I’ll consider.”

Lance whined frustratedly and tried bucking his hips upwards, but Keith, always one step ahead of him, already had a grip on his hips to prevent him from doing so. “Please, Keith.”

“Oh, come on, Lance. You can do better than that.” Keith egged him on.

“Keith, you feel so good around me. So fucking tight. Please, move, Keith. Fuck. Wanted this for so long. You look so good on top of me right now, you always do. Want you so bad. Goddamn it, Keith, please move!” Lance cried.

Keith expected to feel smug from Lance’s begging, and, admittedly, part of him did, but there was also a part of him that twisted with sentiment. Not only was Lance enjoying this, but Lance had wanted him for a while and apparently he always found him attractive. Maybe Lance was just saying that because he was drunk. I mean, he already said earlier that he has feelings for some guy, surely that guy wasn’t Keith, but it didn’t stop the insistent tugging on Keith’s heartstrings. Maybe Keith wouldn’t have admitted it to himself if there wasn’t alcohol flowing through his system and lowering his guard, but he felt a little lovesick at the boy underneath him.

Keith nodded in response and began canting his hips up and down, moving with purpose on top of the Cuban boy. They were both moaning in unison now. Keith planted his hands on Lance’s broad, tan chest, and Lance, in turn, kept his hands on Keith’s strong thighs and hips, holding on for dear life while Keith rode him. It just felt so good. Lance wasn’t necessarily close just yet, but he knew he wouldn’t last long with the boy Keith’s dark eyes were boring into him and his lips were parted around the sweet little noises he was making.

Lance shifted a little and then Keith let out a particularly strung out sound. Lance had hit his prostate head on and now Keith was slamming himself down onto Lance’s length with renewed vigor. Between the whiskey blurring his senses and the tight heat of Keith fucking himself onto Lance, Lance didn’t know how much more he could take. 

“Keith, I’m close.” Lance’s hips stuttered upwards in unison with Keith’s thrusts and Keith keened.

“Me too.” Keith said. “Come on, Lance. Cum inside me. Fill me up.” Keith spoke breathily.

Lance wrapped his fingers around Keith’s neglected dick and started stroking vigorously. Keith let out a high-pitched moan and threw his head back, slamming his hips down erratically. He came with a shout and clenched around Lance. Lance, shortly after, followed in suit and came inside Keith.

After they came, Keith and Lance were panting softly, coming down from their highs, otherwise the room was completely silent. Lance was the first one to break the silence.

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”

“Mmm, no.” Keith slurred over his words from the high of his orgasm and intoxication. “Stay in a little bit longer. Wanna feel you.”

Lance knew that they’d need to clean up soon, given the post-orgasm drowsiness between the two, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny the sweet boy on his lap. Especially when Keith lowered his head down to Lance’s shoulder and nuzzled his face into Lance’s neck. Lance swore if Keith had the ability to do so, he’d be purring like a cat right now.

Lance sighed, resigning himself to the sensation of holding Keith close. Lance started rubbing soothing circles into Keith’s back with one hand and petting his hair with the other. Keith hummed in approval.

After a few minutes in this position, Lance could hear Keith’s breathing deepen and even out, indicating that he had dozed off in Lance’s hold. Lance shook his head to himself, but smiled a little at the boy nonetheless. He shifted their bodies so he could pull himself out and move the two of them upwards on the bed so Keith’s head was laid on top of a pillow and he could pull the covers over Keith’s flushed body.

Lance got out of the bed, careful not to wake Keith in the process, and padded over to the bathroom across the hallway. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it to clean himself up. He walked back into Keith’s room and pulled down the blankets a little to clean Keith as well. He rinsed the towel and tossed it into what he assumed was Keith’s laundry basket, and then crawled back into bed with Keith.

Lance knew he probably shouldn’t stay the night. Keith never gave him the okay to do so, and, besides, this was just some drunk sex. Keith probably wouldn’t necessarily hate Lance if he stayed the night, but Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to face Keith in the morning with a straight face.

Not to mention, he’d miss class tomorrow if he stayed. His friends would wonder where he was and have to cover for him. He was trying to be discreet, not draw more attention to himself.

Lance promptly decided he’d just wait until he sobered up a bit more, and then he’d leave. He grabbed an unopened bottle of water on from Keith’s nightstand, hoping Keith wouldn’t mind if he drank it, and took a few sips. Luckily, the afterglow of sex with Keith had already helped him sober up a bit. Lance sighed, it was going to be a long night waiting to come down from his high.

*

Lance could see the sky from Keith’s window begin to turn purple. It was dawn. Lance head still felt somewhat fuzzy from the night before, but he felt level-minded enough to walk back to the Garrison. Hopefully, nobody was up for their morning shift yet and Lance could easily slip back into his dorm no questions asked. Lance shifted his legs over the edge of Keith’s bed and got up and made his way to where his clothing sat on the floor. He up his shirt and threw it over his head, his boxers and pants following in suit. 

He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 5:47 AM. Class started at 7 AM and the walk here and back to the Garrison was about 45 minutes. That should give him enough time to head back to his dorm before his roommates woke up and be able to get ready for his day all the while still making it to class on time.

He walked over to the door and turned the knob, preparing to step out when he heard a voice behind him.

“You’re leaving?” Keith asked, a hint of sadness seeping through his voice.

Lance turned around to see Keith, sitting up in his bed, still naked with the covers pulled up to his chest, as if subconsciously trying to protect himself from feeling too exposed and vulnerable.

“I mean, yeah, I was planning to. Y’know, I’ve got class and all.” Lance scratched the back of his head nervously with the hand that wasn’t still on the doorknob.

“Oh.” Keith replied, looking down at his lap. He had an unreadable expression on his face, one Lance had never seen Keith wear before.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Lance asked, trying to gauge Keith’s reaction.

“No, no, it’s just. I don’t know, I guess it didn’t occur to me last night that you were going to leave.”

“Well, I have classes at 7. I have to get back.” Lance said, taking his hand off the doorknob to divert his full attention to Keith.

“Yeah, no, I got that.”

Lance’s face twisted into a grimace. “Is there something bothering you, Keith?” He walked back over to Keith and sat down beside him at the edge of the bed. “You can talk to me.”

“Can you toss me my boxers first?” Keith pointed to the black boxers that laid on the floor in a pile of whatever Keith was wearing last night. Lance nodded wordlessly and handed them to Keith. Keith stood up and put on his boxers and walked across the room to where his clothes were on the floor and picked up his shirt and threw it on, not even bothering with his pants.

“So, can we talk now?” Lance asked.

Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. Did he really want to be having this conversation now, especially with the pounding headache he had after a particularly interesting night with Lance? Not really, but if Lance was anything, it was insistent. Plus, he knew if he didn’t talk now, the awkward air between them would just get more tense. Lance might even stop coming to see him if it got to a certain point, and as much as Keith hated to admit it, he would be totally crushed if that were to happen.

“Come on, I’m hungry, I’ll make us breakfast, and then we can talk.”

Lance wanted to object, he knew if he stuck around much longer, he’d miss class for sure, but he wasn’t about to say no to Keith. He followed Keith to his kitchen.

Keith wordlessly began gathering the supplies to make scrambled eggs while Lance took a seat at the small table in the corner of the room.

Shortly after, Keith was placing a plate of eggs in front of Lance and sitting down across from Lance.

Lance expected that to be the cue that Keith would start talking, but apparently not. Keith didn’t say anything and started eating his own breakfast, trying to bide his time in hopes that Lance would get distracted and drop the situation, but Lance wasn’t about to let Keith off that easily.

“Keith, come on, man. Talk to me.”

Keith grunted, as if frustrated that he was about to have to talk his feelings out. “I guess I just didn’t want you to go.” Keith said sheepishly.

“Aw, turns out the infamous Keith Kogane is a big softie.” Lance teased.

Keith groaned. “Lance, I’m being serious! I like you. A lot. I didn’t want this to just be some weird thing we did when we were drunk that we just never spoke about again. I get that this was probably just experimentation for you, you even said there’s someone else you like, but I was scared that if you left then, you might not come back and that stung a little. The time we spend together, it’s special to me. It’s not like I really have anyone else out here in the desert, or even in general. I kinda wish this didn’t have to be a one time thing. Maybe I want it to be more. After I lost my dad, Shiro was pretty much the only person I had that actually stayed around, but now he’s gone too. Maybe I’m being selfish because, honestly, you can do whatever you want with your time, but a part of me wishes that you wouldn’t take me out of the equation entirely after this.”

Lance’s heart swelled a little bit at Keith’s words. So, Keith did actually consider him a friend, huh? Keith’s words sounded a bit awkward, as if it was taking everything in him to simply share a portion of what was going through his head with another person, but Lance was practically gushing at the sincerity.

“Keith, how stupid can you be? I’d never just leave and not come back.”

“How was I supposed to know that? This was supposed to be a one night stand, and if there’s anything to be said about the aftermath of a drunk one night stand, is that it gets awkward and tense when you’re finally sober. Maybe I just feel sort of expendable.” He sighed loudly. “You have a whole family waiting for you back in Cuba and friends at the Garrison to keep you company. You don’t really need me. Not in the same way that I want you.”

“God, Keith. How ridiculous can you be?” Lance laughed softly. “You are one of the most important people in my life. And I’m not just saying that to make you feel better, it’s the truth. I know we had a rocky start back at the Garrison, but I’m glad we’re friends now. If you haven’t already noticed, I like you. I like-like you.” Lance internally cringed at the phrasing, but he was just speaking from the heart. “I’ve thought I liked you for a while, actually. I didn’t expect to act on any sort of feelings I had, but here I am. I like talking to you, I like being around you, I like that you trust me, I think you’re pretty.” Lance laughed nervously. “If you think you’re expendable, you’re wrong, ‘cause you’re not. If I thought otherwise, I wouldn’t keep sneaking past security and walking into some random desert to see you. I have feelings for you, Keith. I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to leave. You’ll always have me.”

Keith began tearing up from Lance’s words. He didn’t know what to say. He just got up from where he was sitting and walked across the table to Lance’s side and threw his arms around the boy. He buried his face into Lance’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. He sniffled a little bit. “Thank you.” Keith said quietly.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, drawing soothing circles into his back with his fingers. He laughed a little to himself at the display, contented. They fell into a comfortable silence with Keith nuzzled into Lance’s chest and Lance rubbing his back, until Lance broke the silence.

“So… does this, uh, mean we’re, like, a thing now? I mean, only if you want to be! No pressure!” Lance stammered apprehensively.

Keith giggled into Lance’s shoulder at his nervousness. He pulled away from Lance’s shoulder and wiped a few stray tears away from his eyes while continuing to laugh tenderly. “Yeah,” Keith smiled softly, “I’d like that.” 

Lance smiled back. “I’ve never been with a guy before, so I might not exactly know what I’m doing.”

“I’ve never been with a girl, but I’d assume it’s not much different than that. But if you want, we can take things slow. There’s no rush to figure things out, we can go at our own pace, yeah?” Keith said.

“Yeah.” Lance moved his hand down to grab at Keith’s own and intertwined their fingers. He glanced up to look Keith in the eyes with utmost sincerity. “Thank you, Keith.”

Once again, they fell into a comfortable silence, gazing into each other’s eyes with their fingers woven together. It was almost the perfect moment, sweet, airy, and euphoric, but, of course, Lance had to ruin it.

“By the way, Keith, the sex last night was fucking amazing. God, you are so hot. The way you can move your body is incredible. I’d love to do that again sometime, preferably when we’re both sober so I can better take in the view.” Lance smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith groaned in response. Of course, Lance would say something like that. Why had Keith expected any less?

“You’re ridiculous.”

Lance tapped a finger from the hand that wasn’t laced with Keith’s own on his chin quizzically, feigning deep consideration. “Perhaps,” he said, “but you love it.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled softly in turn. “Yeah,” he whispered, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering adding on to this story. Part of me feels like there’s more that could be done with it and it would feel more complete if there was more, but I’m not sure. Maybe I’ll add another chapter later on, if anyone’s interested.


End file.
